Sides of Reflections
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: Normal twins? Really? But what about their game? An acting? Or something more? "WHOA! I never knew Dame-Tsuna has a twin!" "We're the best at things like this, aren't we?" 'Tsuna' whispered, while 'Natsu' just chuckled. So...which one is which?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys…

I'm new here…

This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic.

So, I'm sorry if I can't satisfy you.

And I warn you; my English isn't really good… so… here it is…

P.S. : Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 :<p>

**A New Student? Which One?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo gozaimasu, Jyuudaime<em>!" Gokudera shouted with bowing body to his beloved boss's direction as deep as possible.

"A-Ah, _O-Ohayo_, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna answered, sweatdropped when he saw his self-proclaimed-right-hand-man's behavior.

"Yo! Tsuna! _Ohayo_! Ready to run? Cuz' we're late already and maybe Hibari-senpai will play with us this morning." Yamamoto exclaimed happily with his signature smile while jogging on the spot happily.

"H-HIEEE! _O-Ohayo_, Yamamoto. B-But we r-really better run n-now!" exclaimed Tsuna with his usual panicky voice, "C-Come on!" and he started to run.

* * *

><p>Nezu-<em>sensei<em> walked in to the class a few minutes after the bell rang, as the students halfheartedly stopped their activities and went to their seats. Including a clumsy brunette who nervously soothed an emotional silver head boy, who seemed ready to punch a laughing happy-go-lucky baseball star.

After they had occupied their positions, the class prefect shouted lazily. "Greetings."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _sensei_." The students said, then bowed.

"_Ohayou_. Today we have a new student who just came back from Italy a few days ago." His face suddenly made an annoyed expression with unknown reason. "I hope all of you could get along well."

"New student? Great… more job to help a newbie…" grumbled the class prefect.

"Kyaaaa! Is he a boy?" a girl squealed happily.

"What if he's a cute one? Or maybe a cool boy? Ah, I have to ask for his phone number!" another one added.

"I didn't wear any make up today! Dang!" a girl hissed.

"Why are they so sure that the new student is a boy, anyway?" a boy sweatdropped when he whispered to his other friend.

"Typical girls…" another one huffed.

In front of the class, Nezu-_sensei_ seemed so impatient. He was taping his finger on the teacher's table. "He's late."

Suddenly the class's door opened and show them a copy of someone familiar.

"_Go_… _Gomen_… _S-Sensei_… I'm late." The student said panted but then made a confused face for the look the students gave him.

Then silence… before a chaos.

"T-THERE'RE TWO DAME-TSUNA'S?" a boy shouted along with other students who started to gaped and hyperventilated.

Then the 'second' Tsuna made a flash surprised expression before send his gaze to the class seats. _Two 'Dame-Tsuna'? But aren't I… _And he caught the other him's eye. _E-Eh?_ _He- ...__Ah! I see, he wants to start it here? Hm, maybe a little game won't hurt._

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, _minna-san_." He said, politely bowing his body.

"A-Ah, y-you must be the new student the principal told me about… Why are you late?" Nezu-sensei asked dumbly after he recovered from his shocked moment.

"_Hai_, I'm sorry. I had a few things I needed to talk about with the principal."

"O-Oh. Alright." _Another Dame-Tsuna, how lucky I am…_ Then Nezu-sensei turned around to face the gaping student of his. "Class this is the new student. Let's hear his introduction." He said with clear mock in his voice.

The 'new boy' glanced at the teacher for a few seconds, clearly grasped the tone used. Then directed a calm smile at the class' participants. "_Ohayo, minna-san, o namae wa Sawada Natsuyoshi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" He said serenely.

There was a frozen silence.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_..." a blushing girl swooned.

"Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm not. But I think he's hot!" the other one whispered dreamily before setting stare to another Sawada- who avoided her eyes- disgusted. "Unlike _Dame-_Tsuna,"

"I agree with you, Kumoda." a boy smirked to the girl.

"He seems like a fine guy though…" a boy in his right added.

And suddenly the door was knocked a few times before opened, showing them a timid girl. "Um, excuse me, _Sensei_… The principal called you to his office- I mean, he's calling the teachers to his office. Uhm... now. Uh... excuse me!" She said shyly before bowed and ran away.

Nezu-_sensei_ blinked then turned to his student and exclaimed, "You all heard her. So you better behave, and read the last page we studied yesterday. Sawada, you can pick any seat you like," He looked at his new student. "for all I care." He muttered silently before exiting.

Silence.

Just for a few seconds though.

"WHOA! I never knew Dame-Tsuna has a twin!" a boy exclaimed, bursted out his surprise.

_And what's the point of telling you, again? _The twin thought in unison.

"Hey, you're kinda cute. And you aren't stuttering like that idiot brother of yours." A girl said flirty. "Are you single?"

_What the hell!_ The 'new' Tsuna looked at her slightly disgusted. "Ah, excuse me… may I go to _MY_ brother?" he said politely before passed her without any extra word. Leaving the girl blinking with confused face before she pouted and went back to her seat.

Once he arrived, he threw a big smile at his look alike. "Tsuna! Long time no see!" he cheered happily, hugged his brother.

"Na-Natsu! I thought you'll be back next week!" Tsuna exclaimed hugged his brother back.

"J-Juudaime… Y-Yo-You never… I-I… Him…" a silver haired boy looked at them unable to pick the right words.

"Whoa, Tsuna, I've never seen him in your house before." Yamamoto joined them along with his goofy grin.

Like usual, the brunette just wore his nervous face and scratched his cheek. "Uh… E-Eto,,, Umm… I-"

"That's a very long story. But now I'm home, _ne_, Tsuna!" the namely 'Natsu' happily glanced at his twin and hugged him once again who returned it wholeheartedly

"We're the best at things like this, aren't we?" 'Tsuna' whispered from his twin's shoulder, for no one but his brother to hear.

While 'Natsu' just chuckled, "Yes, we are… I miss you so much! You didn't tell me anything. Fortunately, I got along well, _ne_?" then they broke apart.

The audience could just stare at them dumbly. Before anyone could react, the class' door opened harshly, drawing their attention as the class prefect went in and faced the students.

The students stared.

A dumbfounded girl blinked. "Since when-? When did he go out?"

"Who knows? He's creepy like that." a voice at the back responded.

"Guys, the principal said… uh, what did he say…?" the students sweatdropped. "Ah, right, there's an emergency meeting for teachers."

Silence.

"…So?" a student asked.

"So the End is coming." His laidback answer.

A girl on the front seat was ticked, "The hell's wrong with your head?!"

"You're no fun," The prefect tch'ed, "Yeah… we are free... if you wanna go home, go on."

Then the class cheered loudly, and the earlier case was forgotten easily. A few students began to pack, and some students just relaxed on their seats. Some of them were playing with others, talking, drawing, typing on their handphone, e.t.c.

"OH YEAH! Awesome! I'll go!" a boy shouted.

"I think I'm staying here. I have nothing to do back home." another one muttered. "Hey! Anybody know how to play Poker?" he exclaimed, raising a deck from inside of his black backpack.

"ME! ME! ME! I'm in!" a boy excitedly replied, followed by others.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime, do you want to go somewhere first?" the silverhaired boy happily looked at his beloved boss, following him on the way home. He stared at the brunette with adoring eyes.<p>

"Uh…" he sweat dropped, "I probably just want to go home now, Gokudera-kun." the brunette said apologetically.

Yamamoto chuckled, "I'm sure you want to have a reunion with your brother, huh, Tsuna?"

"Well-"

"Tsuna, let's go!" said brother called.

"H-Hey, wait up, N-Natsu!" he called back, before turned to his friends, "_Gomen_, I have to go now. See you tomorrow, guys!"

"Y-Yes! Please take care, Jyuudaime, Jyuudaime's brother!" the silverette said, a little disappointed.

"'Kay, Tsuna, Natsu, See ya!" the raven teen waved his hand to the twin who walked away, politely waved back. "Now, why don't we go to the arcades?"

"What?! Why would I want to- Wha- Hey! Let go off me, Baseball-Idiot!"

"So?" 'Natsu' started.

"So, what?" 'Tsuna' answered innocently.

"That…" 'Natsu' said stared at his twin's smiling face. "You 'played', but you didn't even tell me first, Natsu! Thank _Kami_ I could follow it smoothly."

"Well, everything went nice anyway. You're too experienced, Tsuna." 'Tsuna' smirked.

"Hmm… after all these years, we finally can play that game again…" 'Natsu' chuckled.

'Tsuna' laughed "Yes, déjà vu… I really missed that."

"Uh, we better walk a little faster," 'Natsu' glanced nervously at his wristwatch. "I don't want to be killed by Reborn…"

"Who's Reborn?"

"Satan's descendant."

"Eh?" 'Tsuna' blanched.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>See? Ehehehehe…<p>

Sorry… I did warn you already, so if my words weren't really creative, well… sorry.

So, is anyone confused? If yes, then my mission's completed! Teehee… :p

Like I said, I'm new, so I'm hoping for senpais' and reader' review~

Arigato Gozaimasu! *bow*

Sincerely,

27aquarrow72


	2. Author's Notes

**It's not an update.**

**I'm so so so so sorry!**

**I've just edited chapter one though... I fixed some grammar errors and a few changes here and there. I hope it's better now.**

**I'm so sorry for the long (so very very long) hiatus. And to be honest, I've lost the idea and passion to write this one. I just dunno what to do with the story anymore. It stucks.**

**And considering how my life has been these years... I've been troubled with personal matters, family problems, and facing life in general. Well, you know how annoying reality is. If-you-know-what-I-meant.**

**I'm sorry! Though I promise I'll try to think about it. And if somehow I get the inspiration, I'll continue it right away!**

**So, if anyone can help me, or just randomly have an idea for the continuation of this fict, please feel free to PM me. My brain is rotting. And the final high school exams are not helping. At all.**

**I thank you all, for your consideration and understanding.**

**And I deeply apologize for this inconvenience and my lackings.**

* * *

><p><strong>And also thank you sooo much for reviewing this story;<strong>

_Ayz283_

_AngelHonoreku_

_MayAnny_

_dolphinherovamp5_

_Akainokami_

_saphire644_

_VongolaXII_

_Immortalis Cruor Elf_

_Cocopop55_

_dragonwings307_

_Toko Kyotaro_

_Little Sachi_

_Mafia's Pride_

_Tsuna_

_sticy17_

_kyokosa2gawa015_

* * *

><p><strong>And thanks a bunch for those who're favoriting this story;<strong>

_2yuki7__ / __Aliathe__ / __Amaya Ishimoto__ / __AnimeOtaku0606__ / __Autore Raita__ / __Ayz283__ / __Azhura__ / __Azurame Neve_

_bunnykins15_

_CalmCat__ / __CharlotteDaBookworm__ / __Cocopop55__ / __Cyndawill__ / __cellphone-itis_

_Devil-O-Angel__ / __darklynxproductions__ / __digimon66__ / __dragonmaster011100__ / __dragonwings307_

_Eli and Onee-chan__ / _

_Hallaizza Gra__ / __He-who-runs-into-walls__ / __HeartXCrossbones__ / __hotxhotguy_

_Immortalis Cruor Elf__ / __InvisibleGoldStar__ / __imjaysong_

_jheun15_

_kyokosa2gawa015_

_LambNoReaction__ / __Lost-Fallen-Angel__ / __lindsjune_

_Mana Cyborg Alchemist__ / __MayAnny__ / __Midnight walker 27__ / __Mommy'sLittlePyro__ / __MonochromeFeathers__ / __Murasaki Argenteria__ / _

_NagiRokudo__ / __NanashiShion__ / __Nightmare Knight Zero__ / __NinjaGirl9797__ / __Nuvola De Demone__ / _

_pinkice2596_

_Risei_

_SaffireJ2__ / __Sanasuke__ / __SasuNaruFan4Life__ / __ShyAznGrl94__ / __SilverDragonSlytherin__ / __Sora de la Cielo__ / __SoulNinjas__ / __StoneLily__ / __Sukebe Neko__ / __saphire644__ / __sasuxnaruluvr101__ / __shinee2007__ / __sticy17_

_The Lovely Zombie__ / __Trueswipe_

_waiting247__ / __wushu723_

_VongolaXII_

* * *

><p><strong>And also those who're following (despite my incompetence);<strong>

_2yuki7__ / __Aimi-chan__ / __Akainokami__ / __Akashi Kanra__ / __Amaya Ishimoto__ / __Amorphous Sapphire__ / __Ankou13__ / __Autore Raita__ / __Ayz283__ / __Azhura__ / __Azurame Neve_

_Cocopop55__ / __CryingMoonLight__ / __Cyndawill_

_Dixia__ / __digimon66__ / __dolphinherovamp5__ / __dragonmaster011100__ / __dragonwings307__ / __dropxheartz_

_Hanasaku_

_Immortalis Cruor Elf__ / __InvisibleGoldStar__ / __imjaysong_

_jheun15_

_kuro-hebi13__ / __kyokosa2gawa015_

_LambNoReaction__ / __Lin Neilson__ / __lindsjune__ / __lulileor_

_Mana Cyborg Alchemist__ / __Midnight walker 27__ / __Mirangel21__ / __MonochromeFeathers__ / __Murasaki Argenteria_

_NagiRokudo__ / __Nightmare Knight Zero__ / __Nijikawa Satori__ / __Notepadhalffull__ / __NothingButBipolar__ / __Nuvola De Demone_

_One of Yesterday_

_pinkice2596__ / __ / __psycoticchild_

_Risei__ / __RiverWing21287_

_SaffireJ2__ / __Sanasuke__ / __SasuNaruFan4Life__ / __ShyAznGrl94__ / __Sora de la Cielo__ / __StoneLily__ / __saphire644__ / __sasuxnaruluvr101__ / __skypuru_

_TheSocialBookWorm__ / __Toko Kyotaro__ / __Trueswipe_

_VongolaXII__ / __vampires are awesome_

_waiting247__ / __wolf-hanyou-girl999__ / __wushu723_

* * *

><p><strong>And even the silent readers too. Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so so so much. You can never imagine how happy I gets whenever I read your pen names! I love you all so very very much! Thank you!<strong>

**With loving hugs,**

_27aquarrow72_


End file.
